Tarkata
The Tarkata are a warlike interspecies race of nomadic mutants, a mix of human Outworlders and Netherrealm demons, that have served various villains in the Mortal Kombat series. Description The Tarkata are bloodthirsty and rather unintelligent, working for the strongest leader they can find, usually Shao Kahn though they have served others. Their most notable features are their large fangs and retractable arm blades and possess a great love of combat. The Tarkata live in the wastelands of Outworld as nomads, which they migrated to from the Netherrealm. To join Shao Kahn’s army, a Tarkatan male must survive a brutal trial called the Ritual of Blood after they come of age. The Tarkata are also particularly vicious to rival males, as seen in Jade's Deception ending when if Tarkatan essence, which can be gathered into a container, gets on anyone that it come into contact with, any Tarkatans nearby will go into a vicious frenzy, instinctively attacking since they interpret that person as a rival male. Super-Tarkatans In Mortal Kombat vs DC Universe, Shang Tsung's ending indicates that the sorcerer was both impressed and angered by Captain Marvel defeating him. Using his magic, he mixed the blood on a torn piece of Captain Marvel's cape with that of a Tarkatan warrior creating a horrific race of Super-Tarkata that would be loyal to Shang Tsung. These creatures appeared somewhat similar in appearance to Dark Kahn. TV & Movie Appearance The Tarkatans first appeared alongside Baraka in Mortal Kombat: Annihilation. They are seen wearing cloaks, with the exception of Baraka himself, who disposes in favor of preparing a battle against Liu Kang. Baraka in the animated film Mortal Kombat: The Journey Begins and the MK cartoon series Mortal Kombat: Defenders of the Realm (here they were called Nomads because the term Tarkata was mentioned for the first time in Deception, a game that was released years after the premier of Defenders of the Realm). The Tarkatans are also featured in the webseries Mortal Kombat: Legacy, and while still retaining their bloodthirsty demeanor and trademark blades, their distinctive teeth seem to have been toned down. They are shown invading the realm of Edenia, led by their general, Baraka. Known Tarkata *Baraka – Leader of the Tarkata and seemingly the most intelligent member of the race. *Mileena – Half Tarkatan, half Edenian clone of Princess Kitana. *Karbrac – Non-canon Tarkatan that appeared in the cartoon series, Mortal Kombat Defenders of the Realm. Behind the scenes In the "Kreate a Fighter" feature of Mortal Kombat: Armageddon, players can create and customize their own Tarkatan characters, although the signature Tarkatan arm blades are not available, nor are any of their special moves. Trivia *Players can create their own Tarkatan characters in Mortal Kombat Armageddon’s Create a fighter mode, but they can’t give them their armblades or any of their special attacks. *In the Challenge Tower in Mortal Kombat (2011), various ranks of Tarkatan are faced in the challenges (i.e. Soldier, Leader, General). *The Tarkata may be partially inspired by Wolverine from X-Men since his Adamantium claws are similar to their armblades. Category:Hostile Species Category:Mortal Kombat Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Humanoid Category:Mutants Category:Hybrids Category:Monsters Category:Barbarian Category:Fighter